Happy Tree Friends: Escape the Tower of Darkness
Happy Tree Friends: Escape the Tower of Darkness is a HTF based video game released on March 12 of 5978. The game was released for the Furstation Portable, Furstation 3 and Furstation 4. On May 23th the game was ported to the Nintenfur 3DS and and Microfur PC. The game features a gothic and dark nature and gameplay, therefore, it is recommended for gamers with 15 years and above. Plot Our Happy Tree Friend heroes are trapped inside a 100 floor tower and they must escape, while advancing through multiple areas of the tower. Will our heroes make it?... Gameplay HTF: Escape the Tower of Darkness features a first person dungeon-crawler perspective with HTF characters, both canon and fanon, as the main protagonists. Our heroes begin on the 100th floor and must descend until they reach the entrance on the first floor. Every 10th floor, our furry heroes will enter a new stratum of the tower with its own ambient and monsters. Some floors feature safe spots where the player can save the game, rest, buy weapons and armor, level up, etc. Party Creation Selecting Fanon character.png|Character select screen File:ELM-G_160829_235215.png File:ELM-G_160829_234920.png File:ELM-G_160829_235110.png File:ELM-G_160829_234955.png File:ELM-G_160829_234944.png File:ELM-G_160829_234934.png Selecting Canon character.png|Selecting a canon character File:ELM-G_160829_235245.png ELM-G_160829_134513.png|A party of canon characters ELM-G_160829_134450.png|Checking canon character´s stats ELM-G_160828_200654.png|A party of Fanon characters ELM-G_160828_200715.png|Checking fanon character´s stats ELM-G_160831_125130.png ELM-G_160831_125141.png ELM-G_160901_122215.png ELM-G_160901_122240.png ELM-G_160902_232214.png ELM-G_160902_232223.png ELM-G_160902_232233.png ELM-G_160902_232244.png ELM-G_160902_232305.png ELM-G_160906_124928.png The Tower The main concept is the Tower of Darkness, which features multiple levels or stratums a la Etrian Odyssey, through which our furry heroes, both canon and fanon will have to transverse. First Stratum Here be dragons!, our furry heroes will have to defeat menacing dragons and fearsome warriors. Many giants and elementals also thrive here. ELM-G_160828_201058.png|The beginning of the journey ELM-G_160828_201630.png|Navigating through the Tower ELM-G_160828_200940.png|The first battle ELM-G_160828_201149.png|¡Scary Humans! ELM-G_160828_201916.png|Here be dragons! ELM-G_160828_202048.png|Krasis attacking ELM-G_160828_202258.png|Genesis attacking ELM-G_160828_202500.png|A demon party ELM-G_160828_201330.png|Gospel ready to attack ELM-G_160830_000515.png ELM-G_160830_002920.png ELM-G_160829_235956.png|Cream´s stats ELM-G_160830_001600.png|Queen ready to attack ELM-G_160830_003242.png|Ocurris ready to attack ELM-G_160830_004201.png ELM-G_160902_123449.png ELM-G_160902_233536.png|Switchy about to attack (credit goes to Sosig Lord) ELM-G_160902_233953.png|Raylene in the party (credit goes to Yellow-spider-kitty) ELM-G_160902_234656.png|David about to attack (credit goes to MMB The Coolest) ELM-G_160902_234113.png ELM-G_160902_233920.png ELM-G_160902_234305.png ELM-G_160902_235826.png|Against Obiwan Kenobi (LOL,just kidding) ELM-G_160903_001540.png ELM-G_160903_002155.png (more coming soon)... Second Stratum Hell incarnate...This are holds many hideous mutants and nightmarish monsters, such as squid mages, demons and dark mages. ELM-G_160828_204150.png|Entrance of the Second Stratum ELM-G_160828_204627.png|Exploring the Second Stratum ELM-G_160828_204530.png ELM-G_160828_204856.png ELM-G_160831_125707.png ELM-G_160831_125853.png ELM-G_160831_130013.png ELM-G_160906_125151.png|Vincent the Beaver (credit goes to HtfFanfreak) Third Stratum The Halls of Darkness in which many evil arcanas and magic casters dwell. Demonic chants can be heard through the halls of this forsaken place. ELM-G_160829_134742.png|Exploring the Third Stratum ELM-G_160829_134907.png ELM-G_160829_135752.png|Lumpy totally oblivious that he is going to die ELM-G_160829_135422.png|Holy sh... ELM-G_160901_122341.png ELM-G_160901_122526.png ELM-G_160901_123615.png|Beelzebub, the Lord of the Flies ELM-G_160901_122714.png|A Recon 06 in the party ELM-G_160901_122746.png|Daga about to attack (credit goes to XMC-Grim-Reaperx) Fourth Stratum The House of the Dead; a catacomb like strata brimming with ghosts, liches and other undead. ELM-G_160829_140306.png|Exploring the Fourth Stratum ELM-G_160829_140226.png|¡More scary humans! ELM-G_160829_141211.png|Handy trying to attack spooky scary undead... but he can´t ! ELM-G_160829_141300.png|Flippy ready to attack ELM-G_160831_130222.png ELM-G_160831_130351.png ELM-G_160831_130732.png|Scary ghosts ELM-G_160831_131044.png|Derpsie about to attack (credit goes to Aurora Flaky) ELM-G_160831_131222.png|Catty about to attack (Credit goes to MMB The Coolest) ELM-G_160831_131805.png|More scary undead EL2SS_160902_001956.png Final Stratum The final floors to freedom, full of the most powerful creatures and obstacles until the Tower's lobby...Will our heroes make it? Uhlm_zakir_hall_(3).png Uhlm_zakir_hall_(2).png|The Tower's Lobby...freedom is in the air ! ELM-G_160830_004318.png|Exploring the Fifth and final Stratum ELM-G_160830_004401.png ELM-G_160830_004449.png|Evil Ninjas are evil ELM-G_160830_004810.png|Spooky scary doll ELM-G_160830_004923.png|Roaches...eek! ELM-G_160830_005047.png ELM-G_160830_005214.png ELM-G_160830_005331.png Fanon Battle In Fanon Battle, the player has the option to play with both canon and fanon characters in a party and battle against either normal enemies or villians from the Happy Tree Friends Fanon. EL2SS_160829_161800.png|Battle against the Dark Militia EL2SS_160829_175918.png EL2SS_160829_180013.png EL2SS_160829_180142.png EL2SS_160829_180220.png EL2SS_160829_180238.png EL2SS_160829_181734.png|Boss battle against Ocurris/Cybull and minions (credit goes to DeadlyDark) EL2SS_160829_181825.png EL2SS_160829_182247.png File:EL2SS_160829_182012.png|Cream about to attack (credit goes to MMB the Coolest) EL2SS_160829_183800.png|Battle against Ivan Cornelius EL2SS_160829_183912.png|OWNED! EL2SS_160829_233533.png EL2SS_160829_233640.png EL2SS_160901_121246.png|Boss battle gainst Daga and minions (credit goes to XMC-Grim-Reaperx) EL2SS_160901_121438.png EL2SS_160901_121513.png EL2SS_160901_223806.png|Boss battle against Beknoske (Credit goes to me XD) EL2SS_160901_223904.png EL2SS_160901_223958.png EL2SS_160901_230116.png|Against Yogya Darkblade, Prince Ashuteria and Smoke EL2SS_160901_225238.png|Against Ocurris, Skillving and Daga EL2SS_160903_235320.png|Battle against Chokillate and minions (credit goes to MMB The Coolest) EL2SS_160903_235546.png EL2SS_160904_000523.png|Good Baddy against his "evil side" Playable Characters Giggles.gif|Giggles-Medic Toothy Render.gif|Toothy-Fighter Sniffles Profile.png|Sniffles-Alchemist Lifty and Shifty by MiniM3.png|Lifty & Shifty-Thieves Petunia From HTF.png|Petunia-Mage/Medic Splendidflash.png|Splendid-Hero/Paladin Mime render.png|Mime-Mage Cuddles render.png|Cuddles-Cleric/Mage Lumpy render.png|Lumpy-Hunter/Ranger Mole.png|Mole-Ninja Flakytrans.png|Flaky-Summoner/Mage Good-Flippy.png|Flippy-Fighter/Assassin Handy.png|Handy-Fighter? Fanon Characters Ashuteria.png|Ashuteria-Fighter/Assassin/Apostate Gospel the Black.png|Gospel "the Black"-Fighter/Mage/Dark Warrior Nekotsune.png|Nekotsune-Summoned creature Snifur 2.png|Snifur-Gunner/Hunter Infinity.png|Galaxia-Godly being STAYHAPPYDAMMIT.png|Happy-Mage/Medic Tomoku.png|Tomoku-Assassin Nodoby.png|Nobody-Expendable unit Krasis.png|Krasis- Godly being/Fighter Echfast.png|Genesis- Assassin New cream queen confirmed.png|Cream and Queen (Cream: Spy, Queen: Mage) Cybull.png|Ocurris- Fighter Ivancorneilus.PNG|Ivan Cornelius- Fighter/mage Newhary.png|Hary- Mage Derpsie.png|Derpsie (summoner) BalloonyandCatty.png|Balloony and Catty-Valkyrie Deathy.png|Deathy- Expendable unit Recon 06.png|Recon 06 - Blaster/Fighter Daga1.png|Daga - Assassin Baddy.png|Baddy-Mage/Assassin Floaties.png|Floaties - Water Bender David porcupine.png|David - Fire Bender Stition transparent.png|Stition - Earth Bender Meemi vote or die.png|Meemi - Plasma Bender (Legendary, Must have other three benders in your party to unlock) Raymondcattail.png|Raymond- Water Blender Pawsnew.png|Paws- Assaisan Raylene.png|Raylene- Fire Bender Switchy the Snail looks like this, kids!.png|Switchy-Very Fast Vincent the Beaver.png|Vincent-Water Blender Dark Blade.png|Yogya Darkblade-Ninja/Assassin Smoke.png|Smoke-Ninja Zepar.png|Zepar-Demon Knight Goldor.png|Goldor-Paladin Kunga.png|Kunga-Medic Galeskegul-.png|Gali-Fighter/Mage Centaurion.png|Centaurion-Fighter (Everyone is free to add their OCs here) Features #Gameplay inspired by the iconic Furzardry series, a spinoff of the Wizardry series #Because of a curse in the tower, our furry heroes see other NPCs as humans. Which is scary actually...Humans are scary # Over 100 hours of amazing dungeon-crawler experience # Gruesome and fierce monsters who will seek to eat and kill our heroes # Unforgiving difficulty; our heroes will die a lot ! # Over 400 monsters, along them dragons, demons, humans, undead, giants, etc. # The game can be played in 2 modes: one with original HTF characters where they face against above mentioned monsters or the HTF Fanon version, where Fanon wiki characters are playable and can face against HTF Fanon villains #The main party may consist of both canon and fanon characters # DOOD! Success The game has sold very well in Japan, unfortunately, the game has not being brought to the Americas and the rest of the world. So the game is stuck in Japan. The game will probably never be localized to English. Localization is expensive you know ! Category:Crossover Games Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fan Games